Irken Lover
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Were things really over? She could not believe it. So Gaz suffers completely alone, but she is not alone for long... Zagr Songfic!


**A/N**

**This is a very quick Zagr. I wrote I in like ten minutes so I hope you enjoy it. It is basically showing what happens after Gaz and Zim broke up for an unknown reason and then fluff follows :). Enjoy and review! **

**I do NOT own Invader Zim or Going Crazy by NATALIE.**

Gaz sniffled and tried to keep the tears away, but they just wouldn't stop coming. She trusted him, she gave him her heart but he broke it. She knew she should have never given her love to anyone. It was her fault. All her fault…

She finally decided to call it quits with Zim. He wasn't so different after all. If he was, then why was she lying on her bed crying her eyes out?

_Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
>My life just hasn't been the same oh baby, no<br>When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
>I just broke down (down)<em>

She sat up and pulled out the drawer of her nightstand. Pictures flooded out, memories scattered about. She picked up one of the couple on their first date, another of time they went to the park together. She smiled as she recalled each memory, savoring the short happiness she felt with each passing photo. When she put them down though, the pain returned.

She desperately wanted to pick the phone up and fix things, bring it back to the way it used to be before. She longed to feel his arms wrap around her protectively. She craved the gentle feeling of his lips against her. Pain coursed through her body as she thought of the loss of her Irken lover.

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
>Cuz the feeling that I feel within<br>No other man would ever make me feel so right  
>Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night<br>But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
>I miss the way you hold me tight<em>

Why was she feeling this way? Way before Zim even came into her life, she would never cry over a guy. She was Gaz Membrane and the Gaz she knew would never get this sad over a guy. But he wasn't just a guy. He was the perfect one for her, the only one.

"It is going to be okay." She assured herself aloud.

A fresh wave of tears flowed from her eyes and she sobbed harder. Her heart ached as she thought of his smile, the way he caressed her face when she was sad. But he couldn't take away the pain he caused. _It's going to be okay…_

"Then why do I feel like I'm dying?" She whimpered.

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
>I never thought that I could ever love a man so much<br>I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
>For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything<em>

She pinched the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to ease her headache and heartache. A part of her wanted to cry more to express the loss of her other half, but no more tears would come. It was as though she cried herself dry.

_That's right baby I'm going crazy  
>I need to be your lady<br>I've been thinking lately  
>That you and me, yes we can make it<br>Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

"Why can't you be with me now? Why can't you just take it all away?"

_Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
>From the moment that I met you its been so damn real<br>My heart seems to skip another beat  
>Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak<br>Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
>And you love me I'm your lady<br>I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you_

"You will never realize how much I loved you and how much I need you right now…" She whispered.

_I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
>I'm calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?<br>It's true, no fronting  
>Its you and no other I can no longer go on without you<br>I'll just break down (down)_

A soft tap echoed in her mind. At first, she thought it was her mind merely proving her wishes of his presence, but she heard it again. This time she knew it was real. She cracked her eyes open and could see a shadow outside her window through the drapes. Though, the shadow was not human.

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
>I never thought that I could ever love a man so much<br>I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
>For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything<em>

She pulled the drapes aside and her heart melted. Spider legs extended and latched onto the wall, Zim waited, looking completely miserable. She opened the window.

"Gaz?"

"Yeah?"

He stepped inside and held her face.

"I missed you."

She sighed and allowed herself to fall into his warm touch. _Don't do this; he will just hurt you again_. She reminded herself. _We can get through it. We always get through everything that is thrown our way. _Another part said hopefully.

_That's right baby I'm going crazy  
>I need to be your lady<br>I've been thinking lately  
>That you and me, yes we can make it<br>Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

"I am so sorry, Gaz. I have hurt you. I have hurt you badly."

She looked into his eyes. True remorse plagued his tired eyes. She smiled at his words.

"I need you by my side. I do not want to hurt you. I want to protect you from this world and from the ones who want us apart."

_That's right baby I'm going crazy  
>I need to be your lady<br>I've been thinking lately  
>That you and me, yes we can make it<br>Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

He leaned towards her and she was fully aware with what he intended to do. He hesitated but she nodded for him to continue. He tugged her body closer and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame, pulling her into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. He ran a claw through her hair while she grasped his arms securely.

She could have sworn she felt him pull back for a quick second and whisper "I love you.", but it could have just been her imagination.

**Ohhh, ohhh...  
>Crazy... lady... lately...<br>Ohhh ohhh...  
>Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh<br>Baby...**

**A/N**

**There you go! Your daily dose of Zagr! ^-^ hope you liked it!**


End file.
